Drake and Josh: The Right Man
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A year has passed since Megan's Boyfriend, Megan has finally met a new boyfriend, how will the rest of her family react to him, will he be different from her abusive ex. Megan x OC and Drake x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**DRAKE AND JOSH: THE RIGHT MAN**

**CHAPTER 1**

Chapter one of my new Drake and Josh story, this story is a sequel to Megan's Boyfriend, as such thre are mentiosn of it in here, in particular Megan's absuive ex-boyfriend Mark, anyway, for this story Megan finally gets a new boyfriend, will this boyfriend be the right one, what will the family think of him when they eventually meet him.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schneider

**MEGAN POV**

I walked to my locker, school was finally over and I couldn't be happier, well school being over was only part of it, I had another reason for being happy however. I made it to my locker and opened it, as I began to put my stuff away, Jamie spoke up, her locker was next to mine.

"Megan what's going on, you're a lot more cheerful than usual".

I wanted to talk to someone about this and now was the perfect opportunity.

"Okay, you really wanna know?"

"Yeah".

I paused for a moment and then revealed the main reason why I was so happy.

"Shaoqi Lin asked me out after school".

I couldn't help but smile as I saw Jamie's eyes go wide, Shaoqi Lin was a Chinese immigrant who had started at school here a month ago, he was a couple of months older than me with neat dark hair and dark eyes, he spoke English and Chinese fluently but still carried a heavy Chinese accent when he spoke English. We had started to hang out after we first met in one of our classes and I soon developed a crush on him, he was always a perfect gentleman and his sense of humour seemed to match mine perfectly, he too had a certain fondness for pranks, and now he'd asked me out, I had accepted immediately, Jamie seemed to finally find her voice.

"No way, seriously".

I nodded and she continued.

"Oh my God, you got asked out by, like, the hottest guy in school, you are so lucky".

"Yeah well, hopefully, don't forget what my run of luck with boyfriends has been like".

I was thinking, as I said that, about Mark, the guy I'd dated last year, he had been abusive and it was only by some miracle, and the help of my family that I was able to get free of him. However I knew from the moment I met him that Lin was different from Mark, or any of the guys that I had gone out with. Once I'd finished I said bye to Jamie and hurried outside, Lin was waiting for me, he smiled when he saw me and together we left school, I was looking forward to this, who knows, just maybe Lin was the right guy for me.

**DRAKE POV**

I sighed and checked my watch again, it read 22:00. Okay that was odd, Megan was usually home by now, I couldn't help it, it had been a year since she had dated Mark and he was now out of jail but thankfully, he hadn't come near her again. As far as I knew, what if she was stuck with him just now, I was starting to go mad with anxiety. Walter wasn't helping, he kept trying to tell me to calm down, like just now.

"Drake, you've gotta…

"Please, don't ask me clam down. Listen I can't help it, I'm worried about Megan".

Walter was about to say something but I spoke quickly before he could.

"Look, she's usually back home by now, even if she's out with her friends she usually comes back home about now. That…ex-boyfriend, Mark, he's outta jail now, what if he's…"

Walter shook his head.

"I doubt it, Megan wouldn't even let him approach her and besides I don't think anything's actually wrong with her".

Mom spoke up at that point, backing up what Walter said.

"He's right Drake, I thought you would've noticed, Megan's been a lot more cheerful than usual lately, whatever's happening is making her happy".

I sighed, maybe they were right but that didn't explain this unusual break from Megan's usual routine. I sighed and headed back to my room, Josh was sitting on the couch watching TV, I sighed and just threw myself down onto the couch, Josh looked over at me.

"What's up Drake?"

I repeatedly my concerns about Megan to him, Josh thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Okay, I get what you're worried about, it isn't like Megan to break from routine, but maybe, just maybe Mom and Dad are right, maybe there is nothing to worry about".

"What's that supposed to me?"

Josh shook his head and explained.

"All I'm saying is, maybe Megan is out with her friends and she's having a great time, maybe she just lost track of what time it is".

"…Yeah, maybe".

I rolled my eyes, while it was plausible I didn't think that was what was going on.

Just then I heard the front door opened and closing and then Megan's voice calling out, I quickly got up and headed back through to the living room, Josh was right behind me. We walked in and saw Megan, she was smiling and talking to Mom.

"Sorry I'm a little late, I just lost track of time".

Mom smiled and nodded, Megan turned to leave the room and no doubt to get changed, before she left however I quickly walked over and spoke.

"Hey what kept you?"

"I just told Mom, I was hanging out with Jamie and the other girls and I just lost track of time, why".

I saw her expression change as she said that and I knew she was hiding something, but I wasn't gonna say any thing right now, her next question however, caught me off guard.

"Why are you asking anyway?"

"Huh, oh, I um…I was wondering where you were".

Megan raised an eyebrow at me and then shook her head, laughing.

"God Drake, I hate to say it, but you couldn't be more obvious if you tried".

She then relaxed a little and smiled again.

"You were worried about me?"

"Okay, yeah, I was".

"Well there's nothing to worry about, excuse me".

I nodded and let her head off to her room, I returned to mine and flopped down on the couch sighing again, this time in relief.

**MEGAN POV**

I stepped into my room and let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding. I had lied to Mom and Drake simply because I wasn't ready to tell them the truth yet, I didn't want them to bring up the past involving Mark again and start trying to make comparisons between Lin and Mark. The first date had gone perfectly, Lin and I had both enjoyed ourselves, it turned out he lived only a few blocks away, so I knew his house was within walking distance. I just wasn't ready to introduce him to the family yet, especially since we had only tonight, just before he dropped me off at home and headed home himself, realised how much we cared for each other and decided to enter into a relationship, Lin was now my new boyfriend. we had made-out a little before he headed home, that had been enjoyable, as I thought about all this I had gotten changed and as I checked my reflection in the mirror I was relieved to see that I no longer saw the reflection of the girl I had been when Mark had been my boyfriend. I looked perfectly happy now and I knew Lin was the reason why.

End of chapter, Right now the family don't know about Megan's new boyfriend, Shaoqi Lin, however mnext up they finally find out about it, any guesses on how they find out, if you want to make a guess then please leave it in a review, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAKE AND JOSH: THE RIGHT MAN**

**CHAPTER 2**

Chapter two, Drake and the other family members finally discover Megan has a new boyfriend, wait and see how. Also Lin's parents will discover he's got a new girlfriend in a similar way. Have fun.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, here goes chapter two.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder

**DRAKE POV**

It was the morning after Megan had arrived home alter than usual, something about it was still bothering me. I was in the living room thinking about what I could figure out from her behaviour, when she said she had been out with her friends I could tell immediately that she was lying about it, Josh seemed to notice my concern and commented.

"Look Drake, I don't know what you're worried about, she's fine".

"Yeah but, look Josh, it's obvious she wasn't out with her friends last night, she's hiding something from us, I just don't know why".

Mom and Walter had overheard our conversation and were deep in thought too. At that moment Megan walked into the room, it was then we all got the answer about where she was yesterday, I looked up and happened to notice something.

"Megan, what's that on your neck?"

She quickly covered her neck with her hand.

"Nothing".

"Yeah right, let me see".

"No!"

She tried to run but I easily caught up with her and managed to pull her hand away, I stared wide-eyed, on her neck was a fairly large hickey, I had to stop myself from laughing as I spoke.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Josh then walked over.

"What's going on?"

He too stopped when he saw the hickey on Megan's neck, I looked up and saw that Mom and Walter were standing there too, they could also see it, Mom was the first to speak.

"Megan, how did you…?"

Then a knowing smile appeared on Mom's face as she continued.

"Anything you want to tell us?"

I felt slightly guilty but hey, I'm an older brother, wasn't it my job to embarrass my sister sometimes, Megan's face was scarlet as she responded.

"Okay, okay…I've got a new boyfriend. It was him that, gave me the hickey, I did the same to him".

There was silence as we all took in what Megan just said, she had a new boyfriend, that was why she was out so late last night, she'd been with him and she had given him a hickey too. I briefly wondered if his parents had seen it before suddenly realising the implications of what Megan had said, a new boyfriend, I knew at once that I had to know more. I followed as Mom led Megan to the sofa, Megan knew she was gonna have to tell us everything now. I swear, if this guy was anything like Mark I would personally see to it that he would think twice before hurting Megan.

**LIN POV**

I smiled as I quickly got dressed, my date with Megan last night had gone perfectly. We had already made plans to meet up at a nearby park and then head off to the mall. Just then I spotted something in the mirror, I looked more closely and saw it was a bruise on my neck, Megan had given me a hickey during the time we were making out last night, but that meant that she must have one too, I had kissed her on the neck in the same way. This was really embarrassing, how was I gonna explain this, I hadn't told my parents that I had a girlfriend yet. I hurried downstairs, hopefully I could hide it, when I walked into the kitchen I saw Mom and Dad were already sitting at the table, they looked up smiling. I was unfortunate, I couldn't hide the hickey I had received, it was too big, they saw it immediately. Their eyes widened and finally my father spoke, unlike my mother and I, who were fluent in Chinese and English, my father understood English but still couldn't speak it that well. Therefore, while working on improving his English, he still spoke in Chinese.

"Lin, what happened, what's that on your neck?"

I sighed and sat down, I could feel Mom looking at me too, I swallowed nervously and finally spoke.

"It's...nothing really, just...okay. I've got a girlfriend, her name's Megan Parker, she lives a few blocks from here".

There was a slight pause before Mom spoke.

"So your girlfriend did that to you".

"I did the same to her, we...had our first real date last night and...We started making out..."

I spotted my father's blank expression and quickly explained.

"It's an American expression, it means we were kissing a lot, we maybe kissed each others necks a bit too hard, that's how it happened".

There was silence again until finally Mom spoke.

"So...Do you plan to introduce her to us soon?"

I swallowed nervously again, my father nodded in agreement. I knew that they were also curious as to why I hadn't told them about Megan sooner. Dad even asked why so I had to explain.

"I was gonna tell you five minutes from now, but you guys saw this and, well, there was no need to wait. I'll talk to Megan, see if she can around sometime, I think her family might want me to go around to theirs too".

Both my parents nodded and Mom spoke.

"Okay, have fun, be careful".

"Thanks Mom, I'll call you when I'll be heading back".

**MEGAN POV**

I had been explained to my family about my date lat night and how I ended up with the hickey, I could see Drake's expression and knew he was thinking about Mark.

"Megan, are you sure about this guy, I mean, after last year, with Mark..."

I quickly stopped him and explained.

"I know what you're getting at Drake, but look, let me clear this up right now. Lin's different, he's nothing like Mark".

Josh looked confused.

"Lin?"

"He's Chinese".

Josh's face showed he understood and nodded, I quickly gauged the reaction of the others. They were all surprised and...Happy, Mom finally spoke.

"Well, if you're sure he's different, why not ask him to come around sometime, I'm pretty sure we'd all like to meet him".

I suddenly felt nervous again, what would they think once they met Lin? I knew Drake would be the one who would react the strongest, he would be the most suspicious, but it did sound like a good idea. If they saw just how considerate and kind Lin was then they wouldn't have any problems and maybe even accept him.

"Okay, I'll talk to him today, I was heading out to meet him, when you stopped me Drake".

Drake smiled and spoke.

"Sorry, okay then".

"Alright, thanks, I'll call you when I'm ready to come home this time. I'll see if I can introduce Lin to you when we come back".

I stood up and quickly got ready and left the house, before they could bombard me with more questions.

I hurried to the park and saw Lin standing there, I smiled and walked up to him, this time I simply kissed him on the cheek, rather than roughly kissing his neck, I saw that he too had a hickey on his neck.

"Did you're parents see that".

"Yeah, I take yours did too".

I sighed and answered.

"No, my brother spotted it and that got the rest of the family interested, they want me to take you to meet them".

To my surprise Lin actually laughed, he then explained why.

"My parents want to meet you too, but, I think I should meet your family first".

"Okay, we'll see them later, let's go".

Lin nodded and we headed off, I was nervous about the family meeting Lin but right now I was happy.

End of chapter, now both the lovers have been busted, all thanks to hickeys on their necks, next chapter will detail Lin coming to meet Megan's family for the first time, how will they react, wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**DRAKE AND JOSH: THE RIGHT MAN**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chapter 3; Megan and Lin finally meet each others families, what will the reactions be.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, I will. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belong to Dan Schnieder

**MEGAN POV**

My nerves were at their worst, I had been dreading this, it was time for me to introduce Lin to my family. I stopped just outside and faced Lin.

"Lin, listen, before we go inside I've gotta tell you something".

"What's up?"

I took a deep breath and explained.

"I promise I'll tell you everything in detail later, but for now, all you need to know is that, my last boyfriend was...abusive, so my family are a little edgy about me having a new boyfriend, especially Drake".

"Your brother?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, so, it might seem that he doesn't like you but, he's just trying to look out for me, he can be a little protective".

"I understand, don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine".

"Yeah, if, if we just let them see the real you, they'll accept you...I hope".

Lin nodded and again and, after he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, we walked inside, ready to meet up with my family.

They were all sitting waiting, I swallowed nervously as I looked at their faces. Mom and Walter were smiling, but their smiles were guarded, Josh was also doing the same thing but Drake was the only one who made no effort to hide his suspicion, still that was to be expected. I glanced at Lin, like me he was smiling nervously, I finally found my voice and spoke.

"Everyone, this is Lin, Lin, this is my family".

There was murmurs of hellos and all that and then it was time for individual introductions, Mom was first.

"This is my Mom".

"Audrey, nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too".

Lin and Mom shook hands and then Walter was next.

"My step-dad, Walter Nichols and his son, my step-brother, Josh".

Lin shook hands with both of them, they greeted him, then I introduced Drake.

"...And, my brother Drake".

To my relief Drake hid his suspicions when he greeted Lin.

"Nice to meet you Drake".

"Nice to meet you too, hey...Can I have quick word".

"Sure".

I watched nervously as Drake and Lin walked through, heading towards Drake's room, Drake's expression however helped me relax a little, he wasn't planning on doing anything other than having a civilized discussion with Lin.

**LIN POV**

I followed Megan's brother into what I guessed was his room, once there he turned to face me. I knew he was the most suspicious of me out of her whole family so I braced myself for anything he might say.

"Okay, look, I know you love Megan but listen, did she tell you about Mark, her last boyfriend?"

I nodded, Drake then spoke again.

"Well, just so you know, you better not be anything like that, I don't want Megan to get hurt like that again. If you are anything like him, I'll make sure you stay away from her".

"I understand, look you got nothing to worry about, I'm nothing like that guy. I would never dream of hurting Megan, I care for her that much".

Drake nodded slowly, I knew he didn't trust me yet but he would at least give me a chance. Following the discussion we both headed back through and I talked with Megan's family, telling them a little bit about myself, my parents had left China shortly after I had first learned to walk. I had lived most of my life in America and, along with my mother, I made every effort to learn the language and so make it easier for myself to fit in. My father also did his best to learn the language and fit in but he had a slightly harder time than me and Mom. After talking for a few hours Megan and I left, ready to take her to meet my parents, I promised Megan's family that I would get her back safely. As we headed towards my house Megan spoke.

"I think you definitely made a good impression, Mom and Walter love you already, I can see it in their eyes. I don't know what you said to Drake but, well, he seems to have accepted you at least, Josh too".

I smiled, feeling slightly relieved.

Finally we arrived at my house, I almost at once felt nervous, I guessed this was similar to what Megan had felt when I was being introduced to her family. I then remembered something and explained to Megan.

"Listen, before we go in, I should explain. Mom and I are fluent in both English and Chinese, my father's not however, he understands English but he still has trouble speaking it, don't worry, I'll translate for you".

"Okay...Thanks".

We walked in, Mom and Dad were waiting for us, I smiled.

"Mom, Dad, this is Megan".

Megan smiled nervously and spoke, her voice shaking a little.

"Uh, hi".

My father smiled and spoke in Chinese, Megan looked over at me.

"He said it's alright, you don't have to be nervous".

I quickly explained to Dad that I planned to translate for him so he didn't have to struggle with speaking English. Megan looked surprised as Mom spoke.

"That's right, we can tell how happy you make Lin, we accept you".

"R-Really".

Mom nodded and we sat down and began talking to each other, Megan learning a little more about our family history. Our family had been involved in Chairman Mao's Cultural Revolution, my parents had only been young kids themselves back then but they were still involved, their families, themselves included had been supporters of Zhou Enlai. Megan also told us a little about her family history, not as colourful of our families but still interesting. Hours later I walked Megan home, once we reached her door she turned and kissed me, I kissed back and then watched as she walked inside, turned back to smile at me before finally walking inside, smiling I began to walk back home, I couldn't believe how lucky I was to end up with a girl like Megan.

**MEGAN POV**

I felt more relaxed now that the whole 'meting the families' thing was out of the way, it had gone really well, I was happy that Lin's family had readily accepted me and that my family had accepted Lin, it looks like everything was finally perfect in my life, especially after the Mark incident.

End of chapter, next up will fast forward a month or two, Drake is ready to introduce the family to his girlfriend, also Lin has dinner with Megan's family for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

**DRAKE AND JOSH: THE RIGHT MAN**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chapter 4: Lin has dinner with Megan's family for the first time and Drake introduces the family to his new girlfriend, Lin also has an idea for his and Megan's next date.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yep, everything's going good for them.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder

**MEGAN POV**

Lin and I had been dating for two months, every moment had been perfect, as for family reactions only Drake was still suspicious. I wasn't sure exactly how to make Drake realise that Lin would never hurt me, there had to be something that would help Drake realise the truth and finally trust Lin. Anyway, today Lin was having dinner with my family for the first time, I was just waiting for him to arrive. Drake also had a new girlfriend now, he was waiting for her to arrive too. As we waited I talked to Mom while she was cooking.

"Mom, can you think of something that'll get Drake to trust Lin".

She sighed and shook her head.

"Trust me, it'll take a lot for Drake to trust him, but I'm sure he will in time".

"I guess, so what's for dinner".

Mom smiled.

"Some of my specialties".

"Well I'm sure Lin will love it".

"Yeah, just wait until he tries my Tuna surprise".

Drake walked into the room at that point and couldn't resist making a joke".

"The surprise is it tastes like cat food".

Mom simply turned and raised an eyebrow at Drake.

"Another joke like that and you might find yourself with something more...spicy on your plate".

Drake and I both knew what Mom meant, the last time Drake had tried something spicy he had nearly burned a hole in his tongue, he panicked.

"Whoa, I didn't mean it".

"I know".

The smirk on Moms face told Drake that she was joking, he breathed a sigh of relief. Just then there was a knock at the door, I quickly hurried to answer it, it was Lin. I kissed him and took his hand, we then headed inside, closing the door, and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Lin and I sat on the couch, we were still holding hands, I knew Lin wanted to kiss me more. I also wanted the same but I knew Drake was standing nearby and could see us, I knew that if Lin made the first move, Drake would probably disapprove. Luckily however I was the one who kissed Lin first, we remained locked in the kiss for a few minutes, ignoring Drake, uncomfortably clearing his throat. We finally broke apart, due to the need for oxygen, I heard Josh.

"You have to remember to breathe you two".

Blushing I waved dismissively towards him, the door went again, I turned to Drake.

"That'll be your girlfriend".

Drake nodded and went and answered the door. He came back with a girl aged seventeen, she had shoulder length blonde hair, clear grey eyes, she was dressed casually, denim jeans and a black T-shirt. He then introduced her.

"Guys, this Rachel, Rachel Olbermann".

I was surprised to see Drake's expression when he looked at Rachel, it wasn't his usual confident look but more, dedicated. It looked like this was a girlfriend Drake wasn't going to be willing to let go as easily as the others, maybe she'd end up being a permanent girlfriend, I then muttered under my breath.

"Nanyi zhixin".

Only Lin heard me and understood what I meant, it was Chinese for 'incredible' which was my opinion about Drake's new found dedication to a girlfriend. I knew Chinese thanks to Lin, we had decided that I should learn it so we could talk on the phone without worrying about Drake, Josh or anybody else listening in. I wasn't fluent yet but I knew enough to carry out a basic conversation. Soon we were eating and as we ate Lin and Rachel introduced themselves to each and then, after we'd eaten some rather amazing food, Mom had really outdone herself this time, Rachel told us some more about herself. She lived with her parents, Anna, who was a fire-fighter and Oliver, a talk show host and her younger sister Tori, only four months old. I smiled, I'd only know Rachel for about half an hour and I already liked her, I just hoped Drake wouldn't blow this relationship. After dinner, while everybody was talking Lin turned and spoke to me, we kept our conversation in Chinese, Drake was listening in and it was getting annoying.

"Say Megan, I've got an idea for our next date. Have you ever been to a Chinese opera?"

"No I haven't, are you sure that's a good idea, I mean, my Chinese isn't that good, I might have difficulty understanding what's going on".

Lin smiled.

"It's not that hard to follow, plus, even if you don't understand what they're saying, it's still enjoyable".

I thought for a moment and then made up my mind.

"Sure sounds good".

"Okay, I'll book the tickets and everything, I'll do it when I got home, call you later to tell you what's happening".

I smiled and nodded, I smirked at the look of frustration on Drake's face, he hated it when we talked in Chinese, mainly because he could never understand us. He had tried to learn Chinese himself but with little success. When we heard about Drake's attempts to learn Chinese, Lin and I played a prank on him and provided him with a fake Chinese phrasebook, half of the words were made up and most of the translations were nonsense, it had taken him a whole month to work out it was a prank. When he did find out he realised Lin and I had the same sense of humour, and now he was constantly on guard at being pranked, it was hilarious.

**LIN POV**

I smiled as I sat with Megan, waiting for the Chinese opera to start. I had managed to get us brilliant seats and we sat watching, it was now a natural reaction for us, whenever we were sitting together, to hold hands. Unlike most couples I saw here, who kept moving their hands around in each others grasp, Megan and I had been sitting for about five minutes and hadn't moved our hands once. We were perfectly content just to sit and hold hands without worrying about moving around. Just before the lights went down for the opera to begin I spotted something, a few seats to the right.

"I don't believe it, that's taking it way too far".

Megan looked over at me confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Josh and his girlfriend are sitting over there, spying on us".

Megan frowned.

"Are you certain?"

"They're looking at us, not the stage".

Megan sighed.

"I don't believe this, oh well. Let's just enjoy the opera and then we'll try and lose them before going to eat".

"Alright, it's starting, we'll have to be quiet, don't wanna disturb the others".

Megan nodded and we settled back to watch the Chinese opera. Throughout the opera I noticed that Josh and...What was her name again...Mindy, that was it, Mindy. Both of them remained watching us throughout the whole opera, I didn't tell Megan this though. I could see her face and saw she was amazed by the opera, it was a common thing in Chinese opera for men to play female roles but for Megan this was a shock, she leaned in closer to me and whispered.

"Men playing women's role".

I whispered back.

"It's a common thing for Chinese operas, it just depends on the role and who's suited for it".

She nodded and sat back, the whole time we never once let go of each others hands.

After the opera was done I leaned in and kissed Megan's neck, she smiled and, after telling her about Josh and Mindy's continued surveillance, we hurried to lose them in the crowd, we succeeded. Finally free of the duo spying on us we headed to a restaurant I knew well, after ordering and our food arriving I spoke.

"Megan, have you ever tried Chinese food?"

"No, I haven't actually, do you mind if I try some".

I nodded and watched as Megan took a bite of my food. She smiled and nodded.

"Tastes great".

I smiled but then, a little later Megan suddenly got up and rushed to the bathroom, I hurried over and heard her throwing up. I knocked on the door.

"Megan, are you okay?"

After a brief pause the door opened and Megan stepped out, wiping her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry, while it tastes great it looks like Chinese food doesn't agree with my stomach".

I pulled her into a hug and spoke.

"I'm sorry, I'm the one who asked you to try it".

"No, it's not your fault, that was the first time I ever tried Chinese food. I had no idea this would happen".

"Are you okay now?"

She nodded and we returned to the table, after finishing our meal and eating, Megan and I returned to her home, I kissed her and then, once she headed back inside I smiled and returned home myself.

**MEGAN POV**

I smiled as I walked back inside, I saw Drake in the kitchen, I could tell from his expression that, this time at least, he wasn't waiting for me to get back home. I smiled.

"Hey Drake".

He looked up and smiled.

"Hey. You and Lin have a good time?"

"Yeah, well it's late, I'm off to bed, night".

Drake nodded and I headed off to my room, I smiled, it looks like Drake's finally beginning to accept Lin, thank God for that.

End of chapter, next up Lin and Megan go on a triple date with Josh and Mindy and Drake and Rachel, also something happens that causes to Drake to finally accept Lin as Megan's boyfriend. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**DRAKE AND JOSH: THE RIGHT MAN**

**CHAPTER 5**

Chapter 5; Lin and Megan are on a triple date with Josh and Mindy and Drake and Rachel. Unfortunatley someting bad happens to Lin, however the incident does finally allow Drake to fully accept Lin as Megan's boyfriend, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, well, he's about to finally accept him in this chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder

**MEGAN POV**

It was amazing, although it had been a month I still remembered my date with Lin to the Chinese opera, it had been perfect, although there was the slight annoyance of Josh and Mindy spying on us but Lin and I had spoken about it and were already planning a revenge prank on them. Right now however we were currently at a restaurant with Josh and Mindy and Drake and Rachel, a triple date. We were all sitting talking, waiting for our food to arrive. I had made sure to avoid Chinese food this time, when Drake heard about that incident he laughed. Our talks were random for now, I thought for a moment and then decided, especially since she was sitting next to me, that I would talk to Rachel some more, get to know a lot more about her. She had, after all, been Drake's longest girlfriend. I turned to face her.

"Rachel?"

She turned to face me, smiling, Drake looked up, I smirked.

"Sorry Drake, girl talk".

He sighed but instead turned to talk to Lin, who was starting to teach him basic Chinese. I turned back to Rachel, ready to learn more about her.

After talking for a while I learned more about Rachel, She was a Chicago native and when I asked about she told me about how she met Drake.

"We met at one of his concerts, he was playing and...After he was done I spoke to him, from there one thing led to another and after a while we started dating, let's see, what else is there".

We continued talking for a long time, learning more about each. I told her about Mark and my previous boyfriends, I had already told Lin about them too. Mark had been the only one who was actually abusive, the others however were either cheating on me or ended up doing something to cause the relationship to fall apart. Eventually our conversation turned to my relationship with Lin.

"So, after all those, bad relationships...Do you think Lin's the right guy for you".

"Yeah, Lin's different than all those other guys, he actually cares about me, to those other guys I was just...Some, trophy girlfriend. They ditched me when I was no longer considered 'worthy' of them. In Mark's case I was just a punching bag, but to Lin, I'm someone important, someone to care about. I feel the same way towards him, he's the best thing that ever happened to me, Drake still has difficulty accepting him but, they're getting along fine".

Rachel nodded, she thought for a moment and then.

"Hey, I just thought of something, if you and Lin had any kids...?"

I stared, what was she getting at?

"Yeah, they'd be Chinese-American, so what?"

"Hey whoa, didn't mean anything like that. What I was gonna say was, I know it's a bit early to be thinking about things like that, but do you think you and Lin would be good parents if you had kids?"

I paused for a moment before answering.

"You're right, it is a bit early, to be honest, I've never thought about it but, to be honest, I've never had any experience with kids".

Rachel nodded, I thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Yeah, I never really had any experience, unless you count babysitting, did that a few times, it's tricky but, I managed".

Rachel smiled, just then her phone went off, she quickly checked it.

"Oh great".

"What's wrong?"

She sighed and explained.

"My parents are going out next week, guess I'm stuck babysitter Tori".

I thought for a moment and then smiled.

"I could look after her if you want".

"Are you sure, I mean, you and Lin..."

"I'm sure Lin would be happy to help out, right".

I knew Lin had been listening in, I had seen him blush when Rachel mentioned if I thought we'd be good parents. He smiled and nodded, it was all set, next week Lin and i would be babysitting Rachel's sister.

**LIN POV**

I smiled as we finished paying for our meal and left the restaurant, I didn't mind Megan volunteering us to babysit Rachel's sister at all. We were back outside and were making sure we had picked up everything. Just then I spotted something out the corner of my eye, I looked up, it was a car, it was travelling way to fast, the way the car was swerving the driver ha to be drunk, just then he mounted the sidewalk and I realised Megan was the one standing nearest the edge of the sidewalk, in the path of the car. Reacting instinctively I ran towards her and pushed her out of the way, then everything dissolved into pain.

**DRAKE POV**

I heard the sound of screeching tires and looked up in time to see Lin push Megan towards me. I quickly caught her, surprised, I froze in surprise as I saw what happened next. The screeching tires had been a car travelling too fast, the reason Lin pushed Megan was to get out of its path, unfortunately he hadn't been able to get out of the way and it slammed into him. To my horror the car screeched away, damn coward, I hurried over to Lin. He was still alive but in obvious agony, I could hear Megan screaming, I quickly looked up and saw Rachel.

"Quick, call 911!"

As she did so I turned back to Lin, he looked up.

"It's okay man, you're gonna be fine".

He briefly nodded before wincing in pain.

"Try not to move".

We waited until finally the ambulance arrived and within moments I was sitting the waiting room of the hospital with Megan, Rachel was trying to reassure her, Josh and Mindy sat nearby. I however was thinking about what had just happened. I was surprised now that I'd finally seen the depth of Lin's love for Megan, he had thrown himself in harms way to save her. Any doubts I had about him were gone now, I had to admit it, he was the perfect boyfriend for Megan. Just then I saw the doctor who had been treating Lin for his injuries, I hurried over and asked him about Lin.

"He's fine, he'll make a full recovery although he might have a permanent limp. He's awake now if you want to see him".

"Thanks".

I headed back over to the others. Megan looked up, her expression panicked.

"Lin?"

"He's okay, you can go see him if you want, he's awake".

Megan nodded and then hurried to Lin's ward.

I sat down and breathed a sigh of relief, I put my arm around Rachel and smiled, Josh seemed to have my change of opinion and spoke.

"Hold on, Drake. You actually trust him now?"

I shrugged and explained.

"He risked his life to save Megan's".

"Good point".

We all sat and waited, I was content that now Megan had found her perfect boyfriend.

**LIN POV**

I sighed as I lay in the hospital bed, I knew I would make a full recovery except for a permanent limp in my right leg. I couldn't say yet if there was still pain, the doctors had me on pain pills so things were numb. I heard footsteps and then smiled when I saw Megan approach, she looked frantic, I managed to smile and she seemed to calm down.

"Your okay?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine".

She managed to smile too and then kissed my cheek before speaking.

"Don't scare me like that again, please".

I sighed and then explained.

"I prefer it this way, better I get hurt than you".

Megan sighed and sat down next to the bed, my smile then changed to a smirk.

"Hey, don't forget, we've still gotta think of a way to get back at Josh and Mindy for spying on us".

Megan also smirked.

"You're right".

So we continued talking, thinking of ways to get back at Josh and Mindy, they would have to wait until I was out of hospital but there was no harm in planning our revenge now.

End of chapter, poor Lin, luckily he'll recover. Next up will feature both Lin and Megan's revenge and their babysitting of Rachel's little sister. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**DRAKE AND JOSH: THE RIGHT MAN**

**CHAPTER 6**

Chapter six, Lin and Megan take their revenge on Josh and Mindy and also babysit Rachel's younger sister, hope you enjoy.

Boris Yelstin: Thanks, yep, here it comes

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder

**LIN POV**

Two weeks after that incident and I was now out of the hospital, I ended up with a permanent limp in my right leg but otherwise I was fine. The drunk driver that was responsible for this had been caught and arrested. Now Megan and I were plotting revenge on Josh and Mindy for spying on us, Megan had been quietly thinking for some time and then sighed.

"The problem is, I've played so many pranks on Drake and Josh I can't think of anything off the top of head".

I nodded and thought for a minute and then.

"I've got something that might work, here, check this out".

I then showed Megan something I had brought with me.

"Check it out, egg cannon. I figured just throwing eggs at them was lame, so I thought why not make this, blast them with countless eggs at once".

Megan stared wide-eyed at the egg cannon before speaking.

"You were working on something this for two weeks, it's brilliant".

"The two weeks also included testing it out, it works perfectly".

Megan smirked and we immediately got to work setting up and loading the egg cannon. Right on time we were prepared as we heard Josh and Mindy approaching the room. We quickly hid and waited, watching for the results. The egg cannon had been set up so that when the door opened it would go off, the door opened and the moment Josh and Mindy stepped through the egg cannon fired at them and they were blasted with countless eggs. The screams confirmed it, smirking Megan and I stood up and walked over to them, they stared at us in shock until I spoke.

"That's for spying on us at the Chinese opera".

They groaned and then went to try and clean up, still smirking, Megan trying to suppress a fit of giggling, we began to disconnect and dismantle the egg cannon.

**DRAKE POV**

I stepped through the door, thinking about my upcoming date with Rachel, when I saw Josh and Mindy, they were covered in egg, I stared at them confused until Josh explained.

"Megan and Lin, they got us with some sort of egg cannon".

"Oh, well you did spy on them, I guess they wanted revenge".

They both stared at me incredulously and then Josh shook his head.

"I still can't believe you actually trust him now".

I shrugged.

"He saved Megan's life, that's more than enough reason".

They both groaned and went to clean up. I smirked, Megan, I expected to play pranks. Still, an egg cannon, guess Lin had some interesting technical knowledge. I walked through to my room, this was obviously where it had happened, it had all been cleaned up, the egg cannon thankfully had been removed. I saw Megan and Lin had occupied the couch in m room and were watching a movie, they glanced up as I came in.

"Hey guys".

They murmured hello, I shook my head. Rachel's parents were out for the night, Rachel and I had a date and Megan and Lin had volunteered to babysit Rachel's younger sister. I knew they wouldn't have anything, really, to worry about. Tori was remarkably well behaved for a baby so there shouldn't be any problems.

**MEGAN POV**

A few hours passed and now Lin and I were busy taking care of Tori Olbermann. Like most babies in a new environment, she had looked lost and confused but now she had relaxed and was, at the moment asleep. She was so easy to keep happy, also, Drake had been right, she was rather well-behaved. Now that she was asleep I quickly grabbed something to eat, Lin too grabbed a snack and then we returned and sat down, making sure we were near to Tori. She looked so adorable when she was asleep, it was amazing. I leaned back into the couch and spoke.

"You know, it's a good thing Tori's well-behaved, last time I baby-sitted someone her age they kept crying and just wouldn't sleep or anything".

Lin nodded smiling, however after another hour we had our first and, luckily, only difficulty, Tori woke up crying. Having taken care of babies before I knew that cry, I went pale and turned to Lin.

"Oh boy".

"What's wrong?"

"She needs a diaper change, go grab the bag, I'll get her ready, we're doing this together".

"Okay, no probs".

We got up, Lin went and grabbed the bag and got out the diaper changing stuff, I gently laid her down on her changing mat. We worked together and were about halfway through when Tori started kicking, I was trying to get the baby powder on her at the time.

"C'mon Tori, stay still".

She kept kicking, this time knocking the baby powder all over me, Lin quickly helped out and soon we managed to change her diaper and get everything cleaned up. Lin looked over at me and, after a nervous laugh he commented.

"At least you, smell clean".

"Watch it".

Shaking my head I picked Tori up, changed and clean again. She was hungry now, I went and fed her and once finished burped her, once done I gently rocked her back to sleep and laid her back down in her bassinet. I sat back down next to Lin and breathed a sigh.

After another two hours, which passed without too much trouble, Rachel's parents showed up and picked Tori up, they thanked us and then left. I smiled and spoke to Lin.

"Well, that was fun".

"Yeah".

I leaned in and kissed him, this was perfect, what could possibly go wrong in my life now.

End of chapter, yep, Josh and Mindy got hit by the egg cannon. Megan also got covered in baby powder, lol. Next up difficulties do arise, just and wait and see what happens, it's very unfortunate. Hope you enjoyed, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**DRAKE AND JOSH: THE RIGHT MAN**

**CHAPTER 7**

Chapter 7; Megan and Lin have been dating for half a year, however trouble emerges, read on to find out what happens.

Boris Yeltsin: Read on to find out.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belong to Dan Schneider

**MEGAN POV**

So much time had passed, Lin and I had been dating for six months now and it was still going perfect. I couldn't be happier, however that happiness was about to suffer. Lin and I were out on a date, in a rather nice restaurant, we had a date there last month and I had wanted to come back at some point. We had finished eating and Lin was away in the bathroom, just then I heard something, a voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Well, well, Megan Parker".

I stiffened and turned around, it was Mark, my ex-boyfriend, the one who abused me. Almost at once I felt fear grab me, I tried to keep my voice strong but I could hear it shaking.

"W-what do you want?"

"Well, I was out and about and what do you know, I find you".

I glared at him, his lie was so obvious, I then realised the answer, the reason why I had felt disturbed the past few days.

"Liar, you've been stalking me".

Mark glared at me, he knew I had figured it out, he then spoke.

"Yeah fine, so I've been stalking you, I warned you didn't I bitch, what would happen if you said anything and now look what's happened to me".

"You abused me, yo got what you deserved".

Mark continued to glare at me.

"You wouldn't do as you were told, you had to be taught a lesson, you just can't admit I'm the best thing that ever happened to you".

"Yeah right?"  
>"Especially now, look at you, dating some lame chink, it's pathetic".<p>

It was my turn to glare, and, reacting to what he had just said I slapped him across the face. I knew, shortly after the abuse started that Mark was the worst kind of bigot ever, racist, sexist, anything that didn't accept his views was treated with contempt by him. But there was no way I was gonna let him get away with talking about Lin like that. He glared at me and grabbed my arm, his grip was agonizing, I knew already that I'd end up with a bruise, why wasn't anybody in the restaurant doing anything.

Just then I was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"What's going on here?"

It was Lin, I was saved. Mark turned his head towards Lin and glared at him, he still had my arm in a death grip, Mark then spoke.

"So you're Megan's boyfriend".

"You're Mark, you're the one who abused her".

Mark laughed and shook his head.

"So?"

Lin then spat out a single word in Chinese.

"Egun".

Chinese for villain, a very appropriate term for Mark in my opinion. Mark's glared deepened, he didn't know Chinese but he had an idea what Lin meant. Lin's voice was shaking with rage.

"You leave Megan alone!"

Mark laughed and then yanked my arm, pulling me to my feet.

"Yeah right, she deserves better than you, what are you, some Chink, compared to me, I'm perfect for her".

"Let her go!"

Finally the owner of the restaurant approached.

"Okay that's enough, none of this, you let her go now or I'll call the police".

Mark finally let me go and, with a final glare at Lin he left the restaurant.

Shortly after the incident Lin and I were standing outside the restaurant waiting for Drake to pick us up. It was then Lin saw the damage Mark had done, already a bruise was forming on my arm, Lin carefully examined it, his face showed his angry towards Mark but, predominantly, concern for me.

"Megan, I'm sorry, I should've..."

"No, it's okay, I never thought he'd come after me again".

I leaned against him and he held me in his arms, I felt his finger under my chin, he gently lifted my head and kissed me. Finally Drake drove up and we got in the car, he saw the bruise on my arm and Lin and I explained about Mark's return. Drake was enraged, when we got back and I told the rest of the family we discussed what to do, unless Mark came after me again we couldn't get him arrested for abuse again. Mark unfortunately realised that and instead of trying to attack me again he began to phone me constantly, he still had my number. It was getting really bad, the calls were harassing, threatening. It was getting really bad, I was starting to fear for my life. Lin and I were sitting on the couch watching TV when my phone rang for the fourth time that day, in the space of two hours. I looked at the number, it was Mark's, I refused to answer but the voice mail picked up the threatening call, this time a direct threat to both me and Lin. I groaned and put my phone down.

"I can't believe this, he's even worse than my Dad".

Lin looked at me confused, I then remembered I hadn't told him about the reason why my mother married Josh's Dad. I explained about my family past in more detail, about my father's drunken abusive behaviour.

"Drake and I were his main victims...Drake tried to protect me from him but Dad just beat Drake until he was helpless and then he would attack me. Mom was scared but finally, after he beat me so bad that he sent me to hospital, Mom divorced him and he was arrested, he's still in jail now".

Lin's sympathetic look was enough for me to relax and lean into him, he understood what I was talking about and he was willing to help me deal with my own personal demons.

**LIN POV**

I couldn't believe it, this was getting out of control, it had been three weeks since I had encountered Megan's ex-boyfriend and he was still harassing her day and night. I wasn't going to stand for it anymore, I had told Megan that I'd sort this out and said I'd meet her at her house later. Right now I was meeting with three of my friends, all of them were like me, immigrants who had moved to America when they were young, we all grew up together and learned English and everything together. Only one of us wasn't completely fluent yet but he was close, Fang Guan, he was the one I needed to speak to, so, speaking in Chinese to keep things easier I asked him.

"Fang, your Dad's a cop right".

He looked at me confused.

"Yeah, why".

I told him about Mark, his harassing phone calls and what he had done to her in the past.

"You see, I need to ask your father to arrest this guy".

Fang nodded and then spoke.

"You know he's gonna need some proof, right?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to Megan, maybe I can convince her to let him hear the voice mails Mark left".

After discussing a few more points I hurried to speak to Megan, with back-up from her family she agreed to tell the police everything. Within the next three days we were busy talking to the police, luckily, the following weeks we received good news, they managed to get enough evidence to arrest Mark, this time he wouldn't be able to make bail or even get released, so easily. Thank God it was over, I just hoped Megan would recover quickly, the damage this had done to her confidence was heart-breaking, still she was starting to improve and recover so maybe, just maybe everything would be alright.

End of chapter, Mark is back in jail, where he belongs. Next chapter takes place a week later, Lin finally finds out that Megan's recovery is as complete as she's been leading him to believe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**DRAKE AND JOSH: THE RIGHT MAN**

**CHAPTER 8**

Chapter 8; Megan is still suffering from aftershock from Mark's harrassment, but she's been hiding it from Lin, however he is about to find out the truth, hope you enjoy.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yup, here we go, the finale.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder

**LIN POV**

It had been a week since Megan's ex-boyfriend had been arrested for harassing her, things were back on track and Megan was more like her old self again. I was walking to her house, although it was late, Megan had left her jacket behind when she had been at my house so I decided to bring it back. I knocked on the door, Drake answered, he smiled.

"Hey Lin, it's kinda late".

"Yeah I know, I just came bring Megan's jacket; here".

I handed the jacket to Drake, he took it, I then noticed that the house was quiet, nobody else was about, I knew Megan was in bed, but where was everybody else.

"Hey Drake, where is everybody?"

"Mom and Walter are out or the night, Josh is working late".

I nodded, I was about to say bye when suddenly a loud scream got our attention.

"NOOOOO!"

It was Megan, without thinking Drake and I ran to her room, as I ran past the front door I closed it without really thinking about it. We quickly ran to Megan's room.

Megan was thrashing around in bed, obviously having a nightmare, I immediately ran to her bedside, as I did so I heard her screaming.

"No, please, don't kill me...No, Mark, leave him alone...Stop!"

Dammit, she was having a nightmare about her ex, it sounded really bad, just then, with another scream she jerked awake and sat upright, breathing heavily.

"Megan?"

She jumped and then turned to look at me, her voice was shaking as she spoke and I realized she was holding back tears.

"Lin..."

She couldn't say anything else, she threw her arms around me and burst into tears. I gently wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair. I looked up at Drake who nodded and left the room, mouthing the words 'Take care of her' as he left. Finally, after an hour, Megan calmed down enough to speak coherently again and I asked.

"Megan, what happened, I know you had a nightmare but..."

"It...It was terrifying, Mark, he...was...killing you, and trying to...do the same...to me".

I then realised why she was so badly affected. I thought she was getting better after the incident but...it looked like I was wrong. Megan looked confused.

"Lin, why are you here...Not that I'm complaining".

I explained about her jacket and then, after she cried herself dry, with me gently rocking back and forwards, kissing her forehead, she then spoke.

"Lin...Could you...please, stay with me tonight...I don't...wanna be alone, please...I need you".

"I'll have to check with my parents and your family but...yeah, that should be okay".

I stood up, after convincing Megan I'd be right back, she let me go and watched fearfully as I stepped out the room. I spoke to Drake and told him about Megan's request, he was already on the phone, talking to Audrey, he told her about it and then finally hung up.

"That'll be fine, just take good care of her".

"Okay, I have to call Mom and Dad, clear it with them".

Drake nodded, I quickly called my parents and told them about what had happened and about Megan wanting me to stay, they agreed and after we hung up I told Drake and then returned to Megan's room.

**MEGAN POV**

I remained sitting up in bed, I couldn't stop crying, despite my best efforts. I was still terrified, hoping desperately for Lin to come back, I had seen him getting stabbed to death by Mark in my nightmare, maybe that was still affecting me but I desperately wanted him nearby. Just then Lin walked into the room, he smiled and spoke.

"It's okay Megan, I'll be here all night".

I breathed a sigh of relief and lay down, Lin quickly pulled off his shoes and jeans before lying down next to me and pulling me close to him, I buried my face in his T-shirt, deeply inhaling his scent. I clung to him finally felt myself calming down, soon I felt tired and, feeling safe in Lin's arms I allowed myself to drift off back to sleep.

**LIN POV**

I sighed as I watched Megan finally drift off to sleep, she still looked scared but I knew she was calmer than she had been before. I gently kissed her forehead and continued to hold her close. I finally saw it, the amount of suffering she had gone through in her life, this hardly seemed fair, why did she have to suffer. I would do my best to help her overcome that sorrow, I was determined to help her get through this dark time. I would do everything I could to be the right man for her, no matter what.

End of chapter and story, Lin is comforting Megan, they are still happy together, no worries however, Megan will recover with Lin's help, the story will be continued in a new story later. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


End file.
